


I Don't Share

by stellarmeadow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Eddie’s at the other end of the bar getting drinks when he sees her. She’s pretty, but that’s not the first thing he notices. No, the first thing he notices is that she’s standing way too close to Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 450
Collections: 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley





	I Don't Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinningincircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/gifts).



> From a kissing prompt from [spinningincircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles) \- prompt was "you're mine" kiss. 
> 
> Wanna prompt me? [Go here.](https://stellarm.tumblr.com/post/622812908489965568)

Eddie’s at the other end of the bar getting drinks when he sees her. She’s pretty, but that’s not the first thing he notices. No, the first thing he notices is that she’s standing way too close to Buck. The second thing he notices is that she has a hand on Buck’s arm. The third is that Buck seems somewhat cornered—literally, between her and the bar and the wall—despite having like a foot of height and at least 100 pounds on this girl.

And then he notices she’s pretty. 

He can’t tell if Buck has noticed she’s pretty, but he can tell that, even though Buck is smiling and talking with her—though how they can hear each other over the dance music is a mystery—he’s practically embedding the bar into his back trying to get away from her, and he immediately moves his arm when she attacks it to dislodge her hand.

So she puts it on his other arm instead, the one trapped against the wall.

Eddie abandons his attempts to get the bartender’s attention and marches back over to Buck’s side. “Babe,” Eddie says loudly, his smile and attention totally aimed only at Buck, “it’s our song!” 

Eddie pulls Buck out of the corner, pushing Miss Handsy out of the way and removing her hand from Buck’s body. “Sorry,” Eddie says, though he’s pretty sure the ‘not sorry’ at the end is obvious, judging by her scowl.

Then again, maybe the scowl is just from the realization that she’s not going to get anywhere with Buck. 

Eddie drags Buck out onto the dance floor, pulling him close before Eddie’s hands land on Buck’s hips. Buck throws his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. “We don’t have a song,” Buck says.

Eddie shrugs. “We do now?”

“Our song is ‘Sweet but Psycho?’”

Eddie just shrugs again. “Would you rather go back and talk with Ms. Sweet but Psycho?”

Buck laughs. “Pretty sure she knows I’m taken.”

She’s still standing in the corner, watching them like she’s trying to decide if she does. “I don’t know,” Eddie says, hands making their way up Buck’s back. “Better make sure.”

He pulls Buck’s head down, their lips meeting in a long, open kiss, until Eddie’s pretty sure he could blindly identify Buck’s tonsils anytime, anywhere. “I probably should have told you before,” Eddie says, mouth pressed against Buck’s ear. “I don’t share.”

Buck’s lips spread against Eddie’s ear in a smile he can feel. “Yeah, kinda didn’t need to be told that,” Buck says, leaning back to look Eddie in the eye. “And for the record? Same.” 

“Good.” 

“Also for the record?” Buck continues, and Eddie almost misses his next words staring at Buck’s smile, “That girl was my cousin.” 

“Oh.”

\---  
END


End file.
